The Runescape Four: Talismans and Temples
by David Andrews
Summary: Four young heroes and an annoying little imp set out to face their trials by solving quests throughout Runescape...
1. Chapter 1: Wilderness Hunt

_Disclaimer: I don't own runescape! I'm not the same Andrew that made runescape, I'm just a bored teen that writes all day! I do however own most of the people in this story..._

_Note: I finally completed this chapter.. At first I couldn't figure out which person in my story to start with so I decided on the one that could enter the story with a bang... Anyway, I also wanted to note to any runescape fanatics out there thatyes, I am going to try to complete these chapters ASAP because I know how anxious some of you can be... Well, enjoy..._

_D.A._

**

* * *

**

Wilderness Hunt

A man hacked and slashed his way through numerous trees that had sprouted almost magically from the ground. As he defended himself from the trees he tried to focus on his target: a girl about half his age that was making her way through the brush before the trees had enough time to attack her. He admitted that even at her age she was swifter than he but he knew where she was headed and he knew that the people where she was to be at would not like a silly little girl interrupting their business. A large tree grew from the ground and hit him square in the stomach.

"Argh!" he cried stunned by the sudden unexpected impact.

The girl stopped and glanced back at him being numerously hit by the tree. Her light brown eyes almost glowed with concentration as she prepared her attack. She pounced on her victim, massively hacking at its skin and finished one devastating blow before leaving her curved sword in its heart, pinning it to the ground. It was then that she looked at the man.

He was surprised that his prey had saved him from the tree that so easily could have beaten him to a pulp. But he had a mission to follow and in one brief kick he knocked her to her knees and raised his axe, ready to kill the girl once and for all.

He brought his axe down in one hard push and much to his surprise his axe's blade met steel. The same wickedly curved sword that the girl had used to slay the giant tree that had ambushed her attacker was now blocking his axe from hitting his target. He groaned, surprised at the strength of his prey. Her blade was slowly pushing his axe's handle into its master's face.

Suddenly and without any warning at all, she swung herself around still pushing the blade into the axe and kicked him in the same spot he had been hit by the tree. His axe flew into the air and she caught it as the man cried in pain. She towered over him as he lay on the dark soil and raised both weapons and slid their blade's together making the sinister sound of his final moments. He saw the girl raise the sword and slice through his ankle. He cried in pain again and realized that she had destroyed his chances of returning to his feet. For she had sliced the area where his foot kept balance and without it working correctly he wouldn't be able to stand up without falling back down again.

She raised his axe and watched it gleam in the moonlight.

"Kill me already you sinister little girl!"

She only stared back at him, her brown eyes glaring.

"Why won't you kill me! Why am I different than those other men you've killed!"

"Because I have changed my ways, and no longer kill unless I have to," she said her voice as rough as gravel. "…and you are hardly a threat now that I've stripped you of the power over your legs."

Still aiming the axe at his throat she snatched up several of his weapons including a crossbow and a large number of steel daggers.

He blinked and she was gone, a sharp sting had come from his ankle and he realized her blade was gone as well. He then fainted from exhaustion…

* * *

_Yet another annoying note: I realized that some people out there might be confused about there being trees in the wilderness... any player that's ever visited the wilderness (most of the time followed by an annoying PKer) knows that there are few trees that are in the wilderness.. therefore I clarify that these trees are a lot like the ones outside of Draynor Manor that attack you without warning except these just pop up out of the ground... Anyway, please give me reviews! Otherwise I start getting bored with my fanfics and stop updating/writing new chapters for them..._

_D.A._


	2. Chapter 2: Banished and Betrayed

_Okay, I know I was supposed to have this chapter up almost exactly after the first one but I was held up by trying to figure out exactly where I'm going with this side of the story and the name of the boy... For any runescape fanatics out there I know this sounds a bit cheesy for a Falador atmosphere, but I had to set the scene for a princess (girlish) and a sad boy so this was the best I could come up with... I have a rough draft of the 3rd chapter written but I need to "tweak" it before publishing it.. Just stay with me.. the rest of the story isn't going to be this cheesy..._

_D.A._

_Remember: I don't Own Runescape!_

**

* * *

**

Banished and Betrayed

Fiona Falador smiled as her visitor arrived. She picked up the hem of her dress and proceeded in standing up before seeing her guards ask the young boy and his escort the password. She knew that the boy's arrival was genuine, but the guards had to be careful because there were more and more assassinations these days because of rebels that hated the way the government was run. But that would soon be changed and Falador (the city) would have a new system. The White Knights were to move into the castle and use it as a fort because of not only these rebels but their enemies: the Black Knights that held their fortress in between Ice Mountain and the wilderness…

As for now she still lived in the castle even whilst the first few White Knights guarded her quarters and other chambers throughout the castle.

She walked swiftly to the large, glass doors and into the courtyard where her visitor waited. He was a tall skinny boy around the age of fifteen and even though he was older than she, Fiona always remembered him as that serious little boy that argued with the elders in his village about political views. That is, considering the fact that the views might be considered "political", they were mostly opinions created for the sake of agendas made solely for helping the men who ran the village and creating schemes to any farmers that didn't pay the tax. But, all of this aside it was still a formal greeting.

"Good day Tovac," she said to him not knowing quite how to talk to him. It had been three long years since they had seen each other and she was curious as to how he had been getting along.

"Princess Fiona…" Tovac said not knowing how to talk to her as well.

They broke into a hug and after a while, with tears in their eyes, they walked back to the castle.

"How have you been doing?" asked Fiona.

The boy grew silent.

"Not well," he replied new tears forming in his eyes.

"How come?" the princess had stopped, startled by this news. "Your letters always were written out like you were having a blast in your village…"

"That's because I was until a week ago…" he said as they both sat down on a bench. He seemed unfazed by the beauty of the courtyard where the birds were singing and the sun was hidden by three large fluffy clouds.

"What happened?" she said looking at him in discomfort.

"I-I was banished from my village," he said before looking at the ground in sadness. "There was an incident; one of the parchments that were to be sent to the city here in Asgarnia was destroyed and everyone blamed me for it because of my disgust of my village's rules and laws… I was banished the next day…"

He tried not to cry especially because he was in the princess' presence.

"What of my mother?" he continued as the tears ran down his check. "How can I protect her from outside of my village?"

She held out her arms and he buried his head into them as she ran her hand down his back, trying to soothe him out of his tears.

"She'll be okay," she said patting his back. He nodded and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a third voice.

"Princess!"

The boy unburied his head from her arms and wiped away his tears to see a man dressed in all white armor on horseback.

"Yes?" the princess answered getting to her feet.

"We have just received word that your father and mother have finished moving into their new castle and have now assumed their duties as king and queen of Varrock"

"…and what of my home?"

Both the princess and knight knew that she was speaking of the castle she had lived in for 13 long years. She loved that castle and the days that she was a young child, venturing into different rooms throughout the castle and eyeing the suits of armor wondering if there were ever any men hiding in them…

"I'm sorry princess, but the castle is now under command of the White Knights. You have been sent warriors to escort you to Varrock via route of the barbarian village."

"No I won't travel with warriors."

The princess crossed her arms stubbornly. She was not only angry but also sad that she had suddenly lost her home.

"But princess, your parents said you need protection," said the knight raising an eyebrow.

"He is my protector," said Fiona putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I am?" Tovac asked puzzled.

"You can fight better than any warrior that is sent to protect me can you not?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but actually-" Tovac started.

"But miss!" the knight cut in. "

"Fine I'll have the warriors escort me but I want to take the route around Edgeville and through the river to get to Varrock."

"Princess! That's closer to the wilderness than your parents will allow!"

"We aren't going to ask my parents then will we?" she said through gritted teeth.

The knight couldn't help but be annoyed by the princess' behavior.

"As for your bodyguard?" asked the knight in frustration.

"Bodyguard?" asked Tovac. "You mean me?"

He pointed at himself.

"He will travel with me, that is the reason why we are avoiding barbarian village," said the princess as if Tovac hadn't said anything.

"Very well," he said steering his horse around. "Pack your belongings. A small troop of knights will arrive tomorrow morning. Good night princess Fiona."

"Good night Sir"

The worried Tovac turned to her.

"Who is this bodyguard he spoke of?" he asked.

"Aren't you thick? It's you," she rolled her eyes as she went into the castle to prepare for bed.

He looked around puzzled by what had just happened so quickly, then shook his head and followed her into the castle.

* * *

_All I can say is please review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Lumbridge

**Lost in Lumbridge**

Lumbridge, a small isolated city on the edge of runescape. Lumbridge is a quiet, peaceful town that runs along a large swamp appropriately named

Lumbridge Swamp and a large wood. But dangers lurk there, especially at night, so the duke built a large wall around his city and built a castle to live

in where he can survey his town and watch for any evil lurking there. Today was a normal day for the duke; he rose from his silk sheets and comfy

bed and washed up for breakfast. Later that morning he would be expecting company. He blinked tiredly then looked into a large mirror on his wall.

He started to comb his hair when his eye caught something in the corner of the mirror. Shivers went down his spine as he turned to face what he

thought was another one of those malevolent imps he kept spying in the gardens. His eyes did not meet an imp however, but instead a small white

object neatly lain on his chair. Curious, he walked over to inspect the object. His fingers reached the item and touched it quickly before springing back

as if it were about to reach out and grab him. Shrinking back and looking through his fingers that had previously been covering his eyes he realized it

was just an inanimate object.

He reached his hand out again and stroked the front of it. It was a small white object that had two sides shaped into it like a wrapped peppermint,

but instead each side had a different shape carved in it. On the one side there was just a rounded end but on the other said was a slightly long

arrow-like point with three stubs. The face of the object was perfectly round with the exception of the arrow's side which had two whisker-like points

curved around the top and bottom of it. It was then that the duke noticed a pattern etched into it. Hurriedly he grabbed for his glasses then put them

on his face to inspect the pattern on the peculiar object. He gasped as he recognized what it was.

"Talisman…"

* * *

The streets were crowded with merchants this season, selling items ranging from simple buckets and jugs to a large display of axes. Just outside of 

the city a boy sat perched on a tombstone in the graveyard next to an old chapel run by a nervous minister. He scanned a piece of parchment

lookingfor…

"Aha! Varrock!"

His eyes glanced over the map once more before rolling it up and tucking it into his bag. He carried an odd assortment of items in this bag… a bronze

axe, pickaxe, bow, and a bundle of arrows poked out of the top strap of the leather pack he carried oddly on his shoulder and in a small pocket below

the top strap was a tinderbox and a small fishing net. In his left pocket of his dark blue pants were a handful of gold coins and beside the right

pocket was a small bronze dagger in its sheath. He carried an odd looking staff that went well over his long-sleeved robe-like shirt that had a light

blue shade of colour. Above the shirt's collar protruded a short but skinny neck that was attached to a long thin face with blue eyes, a small nose, and

a mouth that had a natural smirk. Standing straight out of his head was long spiky white hair that hid itself under a small funny looking hat in the

same shade of blue as his shirt.

He jumped almost gracefully to the earth below the stone almost as if he had floated down instead of jumping. With a sparkle in his eye he exited the

cemetery and, after stopping to give a blessing over it, turned and walked around the castles stone wall. As he walked by the front gates outside

ofthe castle he tripped and fell onto a short, burly man.

"Hey! What the-" the man had little time to respond as the boy crashed to his feet. "You!"

He raised the boy to his face and yelled, "You lil' runt! I oughta make ye' pay fer yer insulten' a sailor'!"

The boy gulped looking into the man's piercing eye (the other was covered with an eye patch) and sputtered an apology.

"Yeh' be'er be sorry!" was all the sailor said before dropping the boy and walking off, spitting at the grass.

From the castle the duke heard a commotion outside of his window. His eyes fell from the talisman and he walked over to the window to see a sailor

yelling into a boys face. Furious, the duke was about to turn and race down the stairs and tell the sailor off but the brute dropped the boy and

walked away. The duke sighed in relief and looked at the boy more closely. After a few seconds of peering out of the window the duke saw the boy

get up from the ground and brush off the dirt from his pants, then lean down and grab his staff. It was then that the duke noticed the boy's peculiar

hat that was now leaning lazily to the side of his head.

"A mage!" he gasped. "Guards!" he yelled toward the door.

"Yes Duke Horacio?"

"Send a messenger to go fetch the boy with a funny blue hat with white spiky hair that's carrying a wooden staff,"

"Yes sir," replied the guard before closing the door to the duke's quarters.

Minutes later the boy clumsily walked up a round staircase followed by two very tough looking guards. He wondered for a second what trouble he

was in before being stopped by one of the guards and told to enter a room. He did as the guards told him and peered into the room looking at a man facing a large window. Next to it was an extremely large mirror that's reflection caught his eye. Like the duke a while ago he found himself staring at

the talisman that gave off a sparkle before the guards shut the door.

"Greetings, welcome to my castle," the duke began. "What is your name?"

It was a simple question but out of being nervous the boy stuttered, "V-Valchior sir,"

The duke's eyebrows raised but all he said was, "An interesting name…"

Valchior wondered what was going on before the duke asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen sir," his voice hinted a deepness in it.

"Fourteen? You're awfully young for a traveling mage…"

"Yes sir, I was sent for my trials early because of my abilities."

"Abilities?" The duke turned around.

"Yes sir,"

"Show me."

Valchior hesitated wondering where this was going but assumed it was okay if the duke knew about mages. He rolled his sleeve back to reveal a pale

hand with nothing abnormal about it. After a second or two it began to emit a glow before a small pattern just like the one on the talisman appeared.

The duke stared at it in amazement as the air around his palm seamed to bend and dance across his fingers. Slowly, Valchior sent it gliding to a small

vase and lifted it into the air. Then he set it down on the duke's unmade bed and released the energy. The air ceased to float and the mark was gone

from his palm as if it had never been there.

Valchior looked up to see the duke staring at him in astonishment…

* * *

_Thank you my loyal reviwers for reviewing my previous chapters. I'm very relieved to finally have this in; I've spent many an hour on this and I hope you are enjoying it so far... I hope you liked this because this took sooooo much time to make.. it took several outlines and about 20 unfinished drafts to complete... ButI finally finished didn't I?_

_By the way in case you haven't noticed my screename on runescape is Valchior just that,and no numbers or anything... So if anyone who has read this would like to chat with me on runescape you now know my screename :) __Expect a new chapter soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: Attacks and Imps

Chapter 4:

Attacks and Imps

Dark clouds hung over the landscape near Edgeville, casting small shadows of rocks and trees in the area. Small breezes would come here and there while dark birds in the trees cawed at the motionless sky. It looked as if twilight had come, even though it was morning when they left their camp near the mountain that held the dwarven mines. Then again, they had been traveling for hours and it looked like it was ready to storm so one of the guards fixed up the carriage's top to make sure that Fiona and Tovac wouldn't get rained on. Of course being this close to the wilderness, rain was the least of their worries…

It has been said (at least from what any traveler can hear from a drunk in the bars) that only the most savage men lived in the wilderness because every knight to enter the domain has never been seen again (or at least not alive). There are terrible dangers that lurked in the wilderness that when set free would cause a fate not wished upon any man no matter how vile. It seemed that even the White Knights (the same ones that are using Falador's Castle as a fort) planned on claiming part of the wilderness as their own, but after several short events where their leading soldiers disappeared, the Knights decided to leave the place alone and stop what people they could from entering the place. Of course the Knight's orders were nothing compared to the princess' and so they were traveling along the thin edge between the wilderness and the rest of runescape.

Rain started to pour as Fiona looked outside at a single tree sticking out oddly from the ground. Tovac tensed, and then settled again stroking his long oak bow and twitching his fingers closer to his small stash of arrows at his side whenever he heard thunder. He had heard tales about the wilderness being that his village neighbored Edgeville. Of course it was safe where he used to live (as long as some of the men didn't get drunk and do something stupid like contaminate the winter's food with rum) and he wished he was there rather than in this barren land of the dead.

Suddenly, something bumped the top of the carriage and the guard outside at Fiona's right was thrown to the ground with monstrous strength. This was what Tovac had been waiting for. He grabbed an arrow and set it in his bow, moving swiftly outside. Through the rain he could see a small figure hunched over a guard.

"Don't you dare-"

He released the arrow from the bow with a twang and set another one in a blink of an eye. He shot again and saw the figure catch this arrow as well and throw it to the side with inhuman speed. His heart skipped a beat finally realizing why the wilderness was so dangerous. He had the sharpest shot out of his peers and he couldn't nail a target that wasn't even moving. Of course this target had arms. And a brain.

Something sharp grazed his shoulder and whizzed past his ear as he turned to see what it was. He cried in pain clutching his wound but rainwater ran down his fingers and into it making it sting and burn. He saw the figure coming closer to him but he couldn't do anything. Paralyzed, he fell to his knees and felt millions of raindrops envelope his vision. He couldn't see anything and he passed out just as the figure rose in front of him and reached a muddy hand at his arrows.

Out of nowhere a scimitar grazed the figure's shoulder and the cloak that hid its identity fell to the ground. Fiona found herself staring at a girl only about a year older than she. They surveyed each other for a while taking steps around one another in a circular pattern.

"Who are you?" asked Fiona with a shaken voice.

The girl didn't respond but instead pulled out an oddly curved sword that had dried blood on it. The rain began to lighten and small drops poured onto the sword wetting the blood and making it run down the blade and onto the handle. Fiona's stomach turned and she felt like throwing up right there but she had an opponent to fight. She glanced over at Tavoc's unmoving body and realized he was breathing. She smiled and was about to breathe a sigh of relief but her instincts kicked in and she blocked her face just as her scimitar met steel. Her iron scimitar was nothing against this steel but Fiona pushed harder and found herself forcing her opponent's blade to her throat. The blade was released from the hold and her enemy dodged the attack before striking at her again and again each time Fiona barely blocking each hit. Fiona could swear she saw the girl's eyes glowing red but she stopped focusing on that and started her own offensive maneuvers. With a flurry of blows each girl couldn't do anything but match each others attack while the rain hardened and lightning forked the sky.

"You're good." Was the only thing said the other girl to Fiona.

Fiona was about to say something when they heard a pop and saw a small imp dizzily trying to figure out where it was. Both girls stopped to stare at it.

"Dangit. Can't ever control-" he opened one eye and looked up at Fiona and her scimitar and then the other girl with her wicked blade.

Needless to say it didn't take a chicken to realize this was trouble.

He squinted and then started to concentrate on teleporting to a safer place. He began to glow a faint red colour that spread into a wide radius around Fiona, Tovac, and their attacker.

Fiona gave a cry of surprise and the other girl tried to escape from the field but in a flash of red light, they were gone; white smoke rose from the ground where they stood.

As for the guards, they would be okay: In a few days a villager happened to see the carriage from their house and some warriors came for them…


	5. Chapter 5: Chat About Chosen Ones

_Okay people, the much asked for fourth and fifth chapters have been uploaded, not much progress in the plot but I had to create some basic scenes.. Thanks for all the great reviews! You all are the best! Andrews _

* * *

Chapter 5:

Chat about Chosen Ones

Thunder cracked in the distance followed by a short burst of lightning, and then a second later by another crash of thunder. Rain was falling at remarkable speed and was blanketing a dark landscape with precipitation. A wolf nearby a small house ran into a hollow tree to shield itself from the rain as yet another crash of thunder roared. It curled up into a deep sleep before awakening to another cymbal crash-like sound. But this time it wasn't the thunder but instead the wolf's hollow tree caving in from a huge blast of red light. The wolf ran from what was left of the tree and into the rain, looking for a new home until the storm would stop raging.

"Must you do that?" replied a cold raspy voice from the shelter of the house.

A young man around his twenties grinned.

"I like to have fun,"

He had long untidy gray hair than ran down the back of his neck and onto his back. His red pupils glowed with a certain evil around his clear eyes and he had a clean pale face, with neither a scratch nor scar upon it. His eyes seem to widen and glow a deeper red before he drew a black hood over his head.

The raspy voice came from a chair facing away from the red-eyed man and the chair itself was facing a large fireplace that was crackling over the burning firewood.

"Your 'fun' is going to get us seen,"

The red-eyed man scowled from behind his hood.

"You worry too much old man-"

"Don't mock my age!"

The fire from the fireplace burned harder and crackled louder as the tone rose from the raspy voice. After a few seconds the fire calmed and the fire began to burn as before.

"Whatever," said the red-eyed hooded man before putting on a pair of black gloves that had been lying on the leaking windowsill.

"Tell me what you saw again…" said the man behind the chair in his raspy voice.

The hooded man let out a long sigh as if he was annoyed by the question.

"I saw some boy in a weird blue hat using magic."

"Where?"

Again, the hooded man let out a long sigh.

"In the Duke's palace in Lumbridge…"

"How'd you get in there?"

This time the man grinned.

"I have many disguises,"

The fire seemed to hesitate before crackling for a few minutes and then burned as usual.

"…and how old was this boy?"

"I believe he said he was fourteen." The hooded man paused before asking, "It has been known to happen you know, boy's get a hold of runes and use magic sometimes despite the laws, so why do you have such an interest in this?"

The hooded man turned to face the chair.

"Because he controlled the magic you idiot. Boys can't control magic, most men can't even withstand their power, which is why no one's allowed to hold runes unless they have special permits made by those wizard fools."

The red-eyed man grinned beneath his hood.

"Never stopped me…"

"The point is," the raspy voice continued sounding annoyed at the hooded man's comment. "This boy is special. He is obviously a chosen one."

"Your really think that?" the hooded man asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Was the only sentence said from the chair before a wrinkled hand reached for a glass of red wine on a table beside the chair. "You showed signs at an early age did you not?" He took a sip from the glass.

"Yes, but not that early," replied the hooded man.

"Then that's it, isn't it? He must be a chosen. A strong chosen he may even be… You know your job…"

"Yes," said the red-eyed man smiling, small perfectly shaped sharp white teeth showing. "I do."

The hooded man opened the door and exited this time with a long sword in its sheath fastened to his black robes…


	6. Chapter 6: Valchior's Confusion

_Yay! The whole team is finally together! Took me long enough to get them all in one place. Perhaps in the next chapter we'll learn about that fiesty assasin eh? Until next time,_

_D.A._

* * *

Chapter 6: Valchior's Confusion

Valchior spread out three items on a wooden table: a bucket of milk, a single egg, and a pot of flour. Out of breath he had trouble saying the words, "Here they are master chef," before collapsing into a wooden chair that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. He breathed a sigh of relief that a task had been done as the chef thanked him numerously.

"It's okay master chef sir, it's my job to complete tasks and quests for the citizens of any noble town…" but he wondered for a moment if this qualified as a quest, indeed it was a noble task to help a master chef that was cooking a cake for the duke, but he still let his mind ponder that he might have overestimated what the trials he had to face were going to be fetching things for people that, given the situation, couldn't fetch things themselves…

But his reward was great because in return for going out of his way to help the chef, the chef himself gave him several cooking lessons as the cake was made and in the oven. Valchior left the palace (after saying good-bye to the duke, chef, and servants) knowing how to make everything up to the difficulty of red-berry pies.

So Valchior ventured along until he saw an old man wearing odd clothes and carrying a walking stick with a hook fastened on the end in the shape of what looked like a question mark. Curious, Valchior approached the man.

"Greetings young man, why the mage costume? Halloween hasn't come early has it?" the old man questioned.

Valchior explained how he was the youngest mage, was facing his trials, etc. and the old man asked him if he would like to know about anything.

"Hmm… I would like to know about any quests that need done." Valchior said politely.

Just as the old man was about to answer there was a huge commotion being heard from the Lumbridge wood just behind the castle.

Valchior excused himself quickly before running into the slightly dark wood. Ashes lay everywhere as if something had been burnt, but nothing had and Valchior couldn't smell any smoke nor see any fires. But what he could see surprised him more than anything. An imp was shuddering behind a tree while two girls around his age looked as if they were doing battle, and an unconscious boy a little more matured than Valchior was laying beside a tree with a bow in one hand and a steel arrow in another. The one girl, in royal robes and bearing the mark of Varrock looked as surprised as Valchior as to their surroundings. On the other hand, the tall girl wearing armor that didn't match and was covered in dirt and a few scrapes and scratches used this distraction as an opening for an attack via her cruelly shaped sword.

Valchior saw her raise her blade and what seemed like slow motion, his hands began to glow an odd green color. As the girl was about to run into the other one with her blade small white, root-like magic cam from the ground and entrapped her. Valchior looked at his normal hands and realized that now he had another power. But now wasn't the time for that because this newly launched spell was wearing off and Valchior couldn't risk one of the two killing the other no matter what had been done.

The spell wore off and the girl with the blade was moving in just as the other drew her scimitar. Valchior swept his arms through the air and used a small air missile to bring the attacking girl into the sturdy bark of an oak tree. The other girl he telekinetically lifted into the air and asked her calmly what was going on. With the once attacking girl unconscious and tied to a tree Valchior listened to Fiona's story…


End file.
